noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura
Sakura (桜) was Yato's former shinki, it was her who gave him the alias "Yato" after mistaking the characters in his real name Yaboku. He came to like this name however and continues to use it to this day. She later became an ayakashi after Yato revealed the god's greatest secret. Appearance Sakura is a young woman with dark brown hair often tied back and adorned with beads. She wears the same traditional shrine maiden attire as Tenjin's other shinki, given that she was named by him before Yato. What name was given by Tenjin is currently unknown. As Yato's shinki, her name is Sakura (桜, the kanji is placed on the back of her neck) and her vessel is Ou. When her weapon name Ouki (桜器) is called she takes form of a kusungobu (japanese straight thin ritual dagger which is used to perform harakiri or seppuku). Personality Sakura had a strong sense of morality. She was greatly distressed after Yato used her to kill a man and ran off in tears. After meeting with Tsuyu, she resolves to teach Yato about right and wrong. She chastised Yato after witnessing him stealing food and encouraged him to play with human children. She also helped him save a man who was being dragged by his horse. Yato initially thought to kill the horse but Sakura stopped him and told him to cut the rope instead. Through this, Yato began to have second thoughts about killing people with Hiiro. Sakura held a great appreciation for nature. She enjoyed sunsets, flowers and tiny frogs. She had stated that although she is dead, she still enjoys watching fireflies. She was also very patient with Yato, answering his questions about shrines. Sakura was also greatly respectful, using the honorific "sama" when referring to her master. History Sakura was Tenjin's shinki before being dismissed by him in a fit of madness, which was something that is implied to happen multiple times before her. She came across Yato and implored him to give her a name. since she was "new at this far-shore world". After Nora made her question how her previous life had been, Sakura's curiosity towards it began- much to a disgruntled Yato. He did not know why this was a bad thing to have shinki know, but his instincts screamed at him to not reveal anything. After being coerced and told by Nora that Father thought it was best for Sakura to know, Yato revealed her true name, Tamanone- making Sakura remember her past. Sakura seemed to be part of a sort of noble class in her previous life and is revealed to have been murdered by bandits along with her mother. It is also implied they performed some sort of "torture" on her, to the point that she regrets that her body had been their "plaything". Her resentment towards them turned her into an ayakashi, blighting Yato to the point that he could barely stand, and so he had no choice but to let her go and slay her. Trivia *The archaic variant of 桜 sakura used by Yato for the seal imprinted on the nape of Sakura's neck, 櫻, is not an entirely obsolete variant and still sees limited use in proper names. *Her living name "Tamanone" ends with "ne" which Yato uses when naming his shinki. It serves as a reminder of his mistake. *Revealing the True name of the Shinki is called 'Gods Greatest Secret' and Sakura changing was a result of that Category:Shinki Category:Female Category:Deceased